Twenty One Slices of Pie
by Evenmoor
Summary: Castiel is suffering from Famine-induced cravings. Olive is suffering from unrequited love. One shot.


**Title**: Twenty One Slices of Pie  
><strong>Rating<strong>: K  
><strong>Characters<strong>: Castiel, Olive  
><strong>Setting<strong>: During episode 5.14 ("My Bloody Valentine") for _Supernatural _\ Post series for _Pushing Daisies_  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I do not own the characters portrayed herein; I am merely borrowing them for your entertainment and delight. I get nothing out of this except my own amusement and satisfaction.  
><strong>AN**: I know that Castiel said that Jimmy was craving red meat in specific (hence the burger binge), but maybe Cas was fudging a bit and Jimmy really just wanted _any _sort of food. And I just want to say that Castiel is one of the most hilariously deadpan characters, _ever_.

* * *

><p>Hunger was a strange experience for Castiel, Angel of the Lord. Though, strictly speaking, it was not his own hunger he was feeling, but that of his host, James Novak, known better as Jimmy, aged thirty-five years, eight months, sixteen days, two hours, and ten minutes. Now, under the influence of his host's uncontrollable desire for food, Castiel found himself standing before The Pie Hole in Coeur d'Coeur, craving a taste of hot, sweet berry-licious pie.<p>

At this very moment, inside the Pie Hole was Olive Snook, aged thirty years, two months, five days, twelve hours, and thirty-two minutes. Olive was preparing to open The Pie Hole by herself, for the proprietor, Ned the Piemaker, was currently engaged in who-knows-what with the love of his live, who was _not _Olive Snook. So busy was Olive pining for the Piemaker that she did not notice Castiel enter The Pie Hole.

"I want a pie. Now," ordered the angel, surprising Olive by his sudden appearance.

Olive was grateful for any distraction from thinking about Ned the Piemaker, so she put on her best smile for the first customer of the day. "What kind of pie would you like? We can make any pie you want."

"Any kind, it's not important," Castiel replied tersely; he sat down at the counter, overcome by the delicious scent of warm pie. As an angel, Castiel did not need to eat, and thus did not fully appreciate the indulgence of food, though he was starting to get a hint of an inkling.

Meanwhile, Olive did not notice his apparent rudeness, as she was busy admiring his attractive features and the way he wore his rumpled suit and trench coat. So it was under her ministrations that Castiel consumed a total of twenty-one slices of pie, each a different delicious flavor and texture. Olive was amazed that he was able to eat every last crumb, cleaning each plate completely before handing it back to her.

"They should have pies like this in Heaven," he remarked after finishing a remarkably tart and flavorful lemon meringue.

"Why, thank you!" Olive blushed, flattered by what she took as poetic exaggeration as she handed him a slice of Traditional American apple pie.

"It's a statement of fact," Castiel replied as he dove into the next slice. "I should know. I'm an Angel of the Lord."

Olive dreamily leaned forward, chin resting in her palm. "Of course you are," she smiled, happy to have the attention of such a handsome man who obviously liked the pies she served him.

"I have to go," he said around a mouthful of apple. "I'm needed elsewhere. With Famine on the loose, they will need all the help I can give them." As he stood to leave, Castiel shoveled the remainder of the pie into his mouth and decided to get some more hamburgers on the way.

"Do you really need to go so soon?" Olive pleaded sweetly, but the mysterious angel in a rumpled trench coat gazed into her eyes and read her heart.

Castiel cocked his head and pondered what he saw. "I must," he stated as he swallowed the last of the pie. "You should not waste your life coveting that which you cannot have. You have much to give, and there are many who are worthy of your love." With a dramatic swirl of his trench coat, the Angel of the Lord vanished out the door.

Olive, so much surprised by his departing remark, was frozen in place for five full seconds. By the time she dashed after him, the angel was nowhere to be seen.


End file.
